Brand New Hopeless Beginnings
by Molly Jae
Summary: Hermione wanted nothing but privacy. She didn't want to disclose information about the ritual and if possible, she didn't want to be caught in any form of drama. Love, however, is not one to listen to her pleas as she finds herself being the rope in the tug of war played by Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a rewrite of my previous story (now deleted) The Return.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The plot, however, is mine.**

**Title**: Brand New Hopeless Beginnings

**Rating**: T

**Pairing**: Harmony and Cedmione

**Genre(s)**: Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Drama

**Summary**: Hermione wanted nothing but privacy. She didn't want to disclose information about the ritual and if possible, she didn't want to be caught in any form of drama. Love, however, is not one to listen to her pleas as she finds herself being the rope in the tug of war played by Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter.

**Warning(s):**

**AU in some circumstances, which WILL be mentioned AND explained IN the story.**

**The Epilogue will NOT be followed.**

* * *

_Do you love life? Then do not squander time, for that's the stuff life is made of._

_-Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

The sun was setting, and the mix of reds, oranges, purples, and blues that covered the sky that never ceased to amaze her, was beginning to fade into a dark blue. She smiled at the nice way the clouds hid just enough of the sun for people to be able to look at it, and yet feel its glow and warmth all the same. An artist would've seen it fit to photograph, or paint it, but she knew nothing can truly capture the essence of the sunset. _It is like most things in life, _she noted, _one can never truly capture its heart._

Hermione couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her as her gaze fell to the lower portion of the outside world. She watched Harry try to persuade the paparazzi to leave him alone in the most polite way possible. Her eyes swept over the sea of photographers, journalists, reporters, authors, and other members of the press, looking for her other best friend. It was easy to spot him, thanks of course, to his flaming red hair. It really did not do much for his want of privacy, and this too, made her laugh to herself.

She was thankful that she arrived at their meeting place first, seeing as her two best friends was currently being harassed by several media personnel. She knew that if she stepped out of the building, almost half of those flocking to her friends would zoom right to her, seeing as she was the most reserved and barely seen among the Golden Trio. But it was far too much fun to simply watch them make excuses and fidget. She smiled as she saw that they were able to get away, thanks to the receptionist, who grew tired of the entire racket, and stepped in to shoo them off. Harry and Ron looked up, and even through the stained glass window, their gazes met. She smiled and waved her fingers, a move they reciprocated.

Just mere minutes after that, they were stepping out of the stairway and sending Hermione identical, accusing glares, to which she only rolled her eyes and motioned for the two comfy arm chairs in front of her.

"_You._" Harry said, pointing a finger at her, with his emerald green eyes twinkling in the light. "Why didn't you come and save us?" He pouted, his hands now clasped together. She rolled her eyes and pinched his cheek.

"You would've done the same to me." She said, before taking a sip of her warm drink. She crossed her legs and looked back out, just in time to see the last rays of sunlight.

Ron mocked offense, taking the bottle of fire whiskey and pouring himself a glass, he said, "We wouldn't have!" Harry grinned, took the bottle from his friend and served himself some.

"Yeah, 'Mione," Harry adds. "We would've come to your rescue, like the knights-in-shining-armor, you know and love." He replaced the bottle on the coffee table and raised a brow at Hermione. "You see 'Mione, unlike you, we actually care." Hermione's jaw dropped. She scoffed and feigned anger.

"Care?" She repeated, turning to them with skepticism etched not only on her features, but in her voice as well. "If you _cared_, you would've helped me last week, when I was being _interviewed_ by all those men _in front_ of our own flat." She huffed and took another sip from her glass.

"Oh you know that was different Hermione!" Ron waved dismissively, gulping down half the contents of his glass. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," said the raven haired boy. "You didn't need any help. You were a few feet from the door anyway." He rested his right foot on his left thigh and slouched on the chair after taking a big guzzle of his clear drink.

"And so were you."

"Touché…" Ron bobbed his head, swishing his glass, rocking its contents from side to side.

They were silent for a while. The only sound heard between them was the grandfather clock's ticking and the hustle and bustle of the witches and wizards outside. They shared the occasional glances at each other, and like most of their meetings, Ron broke the peace.

"We all know we'll have to talk about it someday. So why not now…?" He stated rather bluntly, before downing all the contents of his second round of whiskey. He took the bottle once more and poured himself his third round, before offering some to both Harry and Hermione. The latter refused, while the former accepted.

"I will be going back to Hogwarts." Hermione said; her chocolate brown eyes trained on her empty glass. "I want to finish my studies and maybe travel with my parents after I graduate."

"I plan on accepting Kings – I mean, _Minister_ Kingsley's offer to train as an auror." Ron said with a distant voice. His ocean blue eyes were staring at the view below them. The witches and wizards were closing up shop, while some were just opening up. "He did say that having to face everything that we had since we were eleven was more than they can ever simulate in their training."

The redhead and brunette held their silence, waiting, and willing for Harry to speak. A good two minutes have passed and still, no reply came.

"Haven't you made your decision yet, Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively, sneaking a glance at her best and closest friend. Emerald green met chocolate brown when their gazes locked, and he finally began to speak.

"I want to capture those rogue Death Eaters. So I'd naturally have to be an Auror." He said, and Ron beamed in response. Hermione remained silent, but she turned away from his intense gaze, feeling betrayed. "But I also want to study." Her eyelids lowered, and Ron began sputtering nonsense. "If I went to Hogwarts this year, I could not only be with Hermione, but with Ginny, Luna, and the others as well." He added, more as an afterthought than anything else. "And I'll also get some peace, since Hogwarts still is a media-free place." He smiled at Hermione, because he knew she can sense it even though she's not looking. "But being an Auror would not only help me ease my conscience that I should avenge all those who died in the war, but it also makes me feel more…connected, to my dad, and Sirius, and Remus, somehow. I mean, they were all Aurors…but they're all…"

"We've still got a week anyway," sighed Ron. "The train for Hogwarts won't leave for a couple more months, while your slot for the Training Program will be unacceptable precisely a week before the tr-" Ron had stopped mid-word because Harry and Hermione had taken to staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Precisely…? Unacceptable…?" Hermione recurred, a bemused smile on her face.

"Why, when did you learn such big words, _Ronald_?" Harry said in mock awe. Harry and Hermione laughed, while Ron stared at them and rolled his eyes, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"Very funny guys," said he, his lips quirking into a grin. They shared a few more chuckles after that, and when the clock struck nine, they left for their flat. They talked idly on their way there.

Ron was recounting moments of humor during the time he spent helping fix the Quiditch Pitch at Hogwarts. Harry laughed and recounted his own set of stories during his time helping the others fix the Dormitories. Hermione only laughed and smiled as they told their tales. She had far too much in her mind.

They arrived at their flat within fifteen minutes. Hermione was just about to enter when an owl landed on her shoulder. Harry had taken the task of removing the letter attached to its leg. And immediately after doing that, the owl upped and flew off. Hermione proceeded to open the door and they entered in silence. Ron was quick to snatch the letter from Harry's hands.

He read it aloud, for the sake of Hermione and Harry,

_Granger, Potter, Weasley;_

_Come to my office tomorrow at six in the morning, __sharp__._

_M.M._

"What could we have done, now?" Harry asked Hermione, just as Ron finished reading the letter. At Hermione's silent shrug, he immediately knew that something was up. "Are you alright, Hermione?" She turned to face him slowly, an unreadable expression on her face. She blinked and turned back around, so that she faced the path leading to their rooms.

"I'm tired, that's all." She said in whisper, and to Harry and Ron, it seemed as if she was convincing herself more than she was them. She then left them without another word. Harry and Ron shared an inquiring look with each other.

"She's been like this for three weeks." Ron whispered, moving into the kitchen for a glass of milk.

"I know, mate," said Harry, leaning against the sink and crossing his arms over his chest as Ron opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. "It's like something happened that week after Voldemort died…"

"Yeah, but what could it be?" Ron asked, pouring himself a glass of milk. "I mean, none of her family died, we just talked to them last week, for Merlin's sake."

"I know… but maybe… no, it can't be… can it?" Harry murmured to himself.

"What is it, mate? What do you think has gotten Hermione so distant?" Ron asked after downing all the contents of his glass and placing the bottle back in.

"Remember how she said that she wanted to travel with her parents after going to Hogwarts?" At Ron's nod, Harry continued. "Maybe… And this is pure opinion and speculation… But what if the only thing keeping her here is… us?"

"You do have a point there, Harry." Ron said thoughtfully, closing the door of the fridge. "I mean she looked absolutely hurt when we – I mean – _I_ said I'd go to the academy, and you showed some interest in going there too."

"I haven't made my decision yet," said Harry, pushing himself off of the sink. "And I'm afraid if I said I'd go to the academy, she'd up and leave the wizarding world. Remember when we were still looking for the Horcruxes? When she'd get so irritated by us that she'd say she was better off living as a muggle?"

"Yeah, but wasn't that the locket talking?" Ron asked guiltily.

"But we all know that the locket only intensifies what one already feels." Harry replied. "So that means she already wanted to leave magic then, and maybe – and I mean a very _big_ maybe – she finds that if we go to the academy together, no one will hold her back from returning to living as a muggle."

"That sounds pretty convincing, mate… but let's hope that you're wrong."

* * *

**A/N:** So here is the rewrite. :) I'm kind of uneasy about posting this so soon, but I guess this is my birthday gift to myself. My muse is somewhat on track, and I'll probably update every two weeks, placing recaps at the beginning of every chapter.

Well, here's to giving this story a second chance! *crosses fingers*


	2. Chapter 2

"_Time is free, but it's priceless. You can't__  
__own it, but you can use it. You can't keep__  
__it, but you can spend it. Once you've lost it__  
__you can never get it back.__"_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"Yeah, but wasn't that the locket talking?" Ron asked guiltily.

"But we all know that the locket only intensifies what one already feels." Harry replied. "So that means she already wanted to leave magic then, and maybe – and I mean a very big maybe – she finds that if we go to the academy together, no one will hold her back from returning to living as a muggle."

"That sounds pretty convincing, mate… but let's hope that you're wrong."

* * *

**5:30am**

"What do you think McGonagall wants to tell us?" Ron asked his companions groggily, putting on his socks and shoes. No one answered though, seeing as Harry was staring intently at Hermione, while she set the table ignoring the two.

It was five thirty in the morning, and they were planning to floo straight to the headmaster's (now mistress) office at six. They were able to get an early start, thanks to Hermione, and are currently on schedule, with thanks (again) to Hermione.

"Breakfast's done." Hermione called out. Ron was quick to leave the couch and head to the dining area. Their table was round, and he was quick to take his usual place – between Harry and Hermione. Harry walked towards his place from leaning against the counter and sat at his spot. Hermione, after taking the Orange Juice from the fridge, sat too, placing the carton in the middle.

"I think they want all three of us to be Aurors." Ron says through his mouthful of bacon. He quickly shut it though, because of Hermione's stern look of disapproval. She would have thought that after seven years of friendship he would've at least curbed his eating habits while around her.

"That's possible," said Harry, after swallowing his bite of egg. "I mean, maybe they don't want us there to only _be_ such a pain. We do hold the record for having a _very_ long list of mayhem everywhere we go." They both nodded, and Ron even let out a chuckle, but Hermione still held his full attention. She hadn't said a word other than to tell them that breakfast was ready. It was safe to say Harry was getting worried.

When they finished, Ron washed the dishes like always, while Harry cleaned the table. After that, Hermione looked at her wristwatch and read it to be six o'clock.

"Let's go guys." She said, though she didn't bother looking to see if they'd heard her.

"Ladies first," replied Ron, holding out their container of Floo powder to Hermione. She rolled her eyes, but sent him a small smile nonetheless. She threw a handful of the fine powder into the fireplace before stepping in, yelling her destination.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmistress' Office**

**5:58am**

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood in front of the portrait of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, and forever a dear friend of hers. She was feeling happy, sad, angry and worried at the same time. She had known it was coming, actually, they _all_ knew it was coming, but none really had the time to think, or even talk about it. They _were_ in the midst of war not two months ago, after all.

"What if they hate me, Albus?" She asked him for the umpteenth smile. He gave her one of his knowing smiles, accompanied with the signature twinkle in his eyes that made her want to strangle him and miss him even more all at the same time.

"What is there to hate?" Albus Dumbledore asked her with a knowing look. "I think everyone would be more grateful, don't you?" He chuckled at her anxiety. "Besides, I believe _The Golden Trio_ can keep everything under control, right Severus?"

"The only person I trust to keep a level head among these times would be Miss Granger," replied the Potions Master from his portrait. His drawl was no different from when he had been alive. "And that is because she already knows of this." The fireplace flashing a bright green caught their attention, and so did the golden haired young lady that stepped out of it.

Hermione coughed and dusted herself off as she landed ungracefully into the Headmistress' Office.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ favor Flooing." She muttered to herself in annoyance. She looked up to smile at her Professor, and at all the previous Headmasters of the school. She stepped away from the fireplace, knowing that one of her two best comrades was bound to go after her.

Of course, true to being Hermione Granger, she was right. Just a few seconds after she stepped aside, Harry stepped out of the flames, calmer and more reserved than she had. He grinned at her before turning to the Headmistress, and then back to the fireplace, where a calm Ron made his way out of the fireplace, having grown up accustomed to such ways of travelling.

They now stood before the Headmistress and all the former Headmasters of the school, a curious twinkle in their eyes. McGonagall smiled fondly at them. They were the three students she held closest to her heart. The little clubs that she had watched grow up too fast too soon because they were placed in a position that had them leading one side of a war. But they were also the most rambunctious bunch she's ever encountered, that is of course, excluding the Marauders and the Weasley twins.

"Good morning, Miss Granger, Misters Potter and Weasley. I'm glad to see you've come on time." McGonagall greeted them with her usual strict but fair demeanor. She gestured to the three chairs in front of the table as she took her place behind it.

"Good morning, Professor." Hermione said with a smile. Harry and Ron echoed her words before they all sat, with Hermione in the middle chair.

"Well, I know this is rather early, especially since it _is _a weekend, and you've been coming here for the better part of the summer – helping with the reconstruction and whatnot. But I assure you, I won't be making you work today. In fact, you can have the rest of the week off because of this." Seeing their headmistress rambling was not a common occurrence for Harry and Ron, but it did fuel Harry and Ron's eagerness and anxiety. Hermione was simply looking around, and even examining the portraits of the two latest Headmasters of the school.

"Professor," said the bright witch, her eyebrow twitching – a sign of her impatience. She wanted to get things over with, honestly. "I assure you that waking up this early is not a problem – for _any_ of us."

"Very well then," said the Scottish woman. "Now first up, before anything, I would like to apologize." At Harry and Ron's confused expressions, she added, "You will know later on." She then took out her wand and pointed it at the office's entrance. With a flick of her wand, the door opened to reveal two cloaked figures. Quick to jump to conclusions, Ron and Harry were on their feet – knocking off the chairs in the process – with their wands drawn.

"Relax, Harry, Ron." Hermione gently commanded, not even turning to the door. "They are friends, not foes. Why else would Professor McGonagall invite them?"

"What makes you think that isn't someone else using polyjuice potion to impersonate McGonagall?" Harry asked, just as Ron was about to lower his wand. "Or maybe _you're_ in on it too." Harry added turning accusingly at Hermione, who only rolled her chocolate brown eyes in response.

"Really, Harry," said Hermione exasperatedly. "Ask me something only _I_ would know."

"Why did you break up with Viktor Krum?"

"That's a trick question." Hermione replied with a roll of her eyes. "We were never together, so we never broke up." Satisfied with her reply, Harry and Ron lowered their wands and she motioned for the two covered beings to enter. They nodded and took their place to the left of the Headmistress.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for preventing this school from further damage." Hermione nodded, casting her gaze at the portrait of Professor Dumbledore, who nodded back at her and gave her a smile coupled with his signature twinkling eye. "Now, any questions you may have will be answered to the best of our abilities. And so, I present to you, James Bernard Potter and Lily Evans-Potter."

The two shrouded figures removed their cloak and smiled adoringly at Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived, unable to speak, only stared at his parents in both surprise and awe.

"Hello, Harry." Lily said softly, her emerald green eyes filling with tears as she looked at her son.

Harry couldn't help but admire the sound of his mother's voice after having heard it only a couple of times in the past. He moved closer to the duo, sidestepping the fallen chair from earlier.

"Are you…" he paused, reaching out both hands to touch his parents' faces. "Is this a dream?" He broke out into a grin that was reminiscent of a child on Christmas Day as his palm came into contact with their faces. They opened their arms for him and he jumped straight into them.

Ron and Hermione shared a smile with each other at the heartwarming sight.

"Mister Potter isn't the only one who has a surprise." McGonagall said, smiling up at Ron.

Taken aback, the redhead turned to McGonagall, to Hermione, and then back to the older woman.

"You can come in now." The Headmistress called out.

"Well hello there, ickle Ronickins." Even before Ron turned to face who it was that McGonagall had set up for him to meet – the sound of the voice alone clued him in.

"FRED!" He beamed up at his older brother and ran straight into his open arms. The two shared a moment with each other, much like the Potters were still doing.

"Ahem," coughed McGonagall, gaining everyone's attention. "As much as I don't want to interrupt your reunions, we need to be at The Great Hall for breakfast. It is already six-thirty in the morning." Everyone agreed, and all filed out of the office, with Ron and Fred taking the lead and then the Potters, and then Hermione and McGonagall bringing up the rear.

"On behalf of everyone," began McGonagall as they made their way to The Great Hall. "I thank you, Miss Granger." At this, the Scottish woman took Hermione into her arms like a mother would a child and sighed. She held Hermione at arm's length as she spoke. "You knew of the risks and yet you went through with it, I can't even begin to fathom what you must've felt when you found out."

Hermione shook her head before smiling up at the professor she had come to look up to as a grandmother.

"My parents taught me to give back when I can, and as much as I can." Hermione said with a smile. "Though I must say, the one week vacation is very tempting to be spent with them in some faraway place either sleeping or touring."

"Then why don't you?" McGonagall asked, letting Hermione go. "I don't see anything, or any_one_ stopping you." She asked as they continued on their way.

"I promised to stay by Harry's side no matter what." Hermione said softly, her smile bittersweet in every way. As much as she loved her best friend and would do anything for him, she really did want to get away from everything for a while. And while she knew that they would let her, she was more afraid of telling them. She had been considering just packing and disappearing for a while. Just to stay off of the radar and live a normal life. "And I'm pretty sure he'd have a lot of questions when it gets out just _who_ is responsible for the return of the people." Her mentor raised a brow at her, as if in doubt. "There is nothing else, Professor. I assure you."

"There is nothing wrong with you having feelings for the young Mister Potter, I assume you are aware of that?"

"I _know_, Professor." She said cheekily, a joking smile on her face – because really, everyone seemed to assume that there had been (or is – depending upon who was being asked) a romantic relationship between her and Harry. "Besides, I know he and Ginny are head over heels in love with each other." The rest of the way to their destination was spent in silence on Hermione and McGonagall's part.

They stopped in front of the huge doors, and the two members of The Golden Trio gasped at the amount of people in the room.

"OY!"

Turning to the sound of the voice, Harry was surprised when he was tackled into a hug.

"I can't believe you beat him, pup!" Harry's hugger exclaimed, tightening his hold on the emerald-eyed young man, who stood speechless and motionless as his mind processed who was hugging him.

"Padfoot…?" Harry said, unsure.

Sirius let go of his godson to look him up and down before turning to James.

"He still looks just like you, Prongs!" He exclaimed with a laugh that truly did resemble that of a dog's bark.

"Wait," said Harry. "If you're here, where's…"

"Hey, there's Harry!" The voice that could only belong to Nymphadora Lupin (née Tonks) made Harry smile. He turned to the direction her voice came from, and sure enough, the metamorphmagus stood, with her husband by her side.

"Hello, Harry." Remus said with a grin and a wave, an arm around his wife's waist.

"Lupin," breathed Harry, tackling Remus into a tight embrace, causing Tonks to stumble and nearly fall on her bum in the process.

"FRED!?" Mrs. Weasley's undeniably loud voice broke through everyone's in the crowd as she rushed over to where Ron and Fred stood. Enveloping Fred into a tight embrace, she couldn't help but cry on his shirt. "You're alive!" And soon, the entire Weasley family was in a huge group hug that had Hermione smiling in joy and tears pooling in her eyes. It was a beautiful sight to behold; all the families reuniting were an event that tugged at her heartstrings.

"I must be dreaming…" Harry and Ron sighed at the same time. Laughing, Hermione slapped them both upside the head before she wiped stray tears away.

"OW!" Harry yelled as Ron shouted, "BLOODY HELL, WOMAN!"

"Now you know you aren't dreaming." She said with a smirk that could very well give the Malfoys a run for their money. Both watched her with a soft smile and then they both understood that _she_ had a hand in this.

"But how…?" Harry asked in amazement, looking around the Great Hall. "Is that…?"

"Cedric Diggory?!" Ron exclaimed as the figure inching closer to them came into view.

"Hello, Harry." The Hufflepuff boy greeted with a smile. "Hello, Ron." Turning to the brunette in between the two, he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Hermione."

Unused to such gentle actions, Hermione found herself blushing to the surprise of everyone close by.

"Cedric." She acknowledged coolly, regaining her composure.

"So is Moo-"

"_Rictusempra_!"

Ron, who had been hit with the spell, then began laughing uncontrollably, much to everyone's enjoyment. Cedric raised a brow at the sight, a chuckle escaping his lips before his gaze softened at the view of Hermione's eyes. There was something about them that drew him in from the moment they had first met, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't secretly hoping she wasn't with some unworthy bloke.

"Constant vigilance, Weasley!" Alastor Moody snarled at the guffawing teen. "Potter," barked the ex-auror.

"Yes sir," said Harry standing completely rigid, smiling at the sound of the ex-auror's voice. Oh, how he'd missed his friends and mentors!

"Get this bloody bird off of me." Moody ordered, pointing at the snowy white owl on top of his head that could only be Harry's familiar.

"Hedwig!" Harry said with a laugh. The owl then flew to her master, happily settling on his shoulder and fondly pecking at his ear.

"Now that you've seen some of the people here, I believe it is time we eat," said McGonagall, who had cast _Sonorus_ on herself, from her place at the Heads Table. Everyone took their seats on any empty places, for it mattered not what house they were in, because this moment was about reuniting with loved ones.

Harry sat with his family; which consisted of the Weasleys, his parents, Sirius, the Lupins, and Moody at the Gryffindor table.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked upon realizing that his family was not complete since one of his best mates was not by his side. He anxiously looked up and down the long table, not liking the fact that he couldn't see Hermione's distinct mane of brown hair.

"Oh, didn't you see, Harry?" James asked, before slathering butter on a piece of toast he held. He nodded his head to the direction of another table, "She went with that Diggory lad and his family."

"Oh," said Harry dumbly. He hadn't expected that. He turned to the direction of the Hufflepuff table, and sure enough, Hermione and Cedric were sat side by side, talking and laughing alongside each other as if they had been doing so for years. It was unsettling to say the least – to think that he and Hermione had been through so much and she wouldn't even have the courtesy to tell him she wouldn't be sitting with him!

"I must say," said Lily after swallowing her bite of food. "They make a rather dashing couple."

"Yeah, but we're far better looking than they are." James scoffed in mock offence, making everyone but Harry chuckle. He wasn't all too delighted to hear Hermione being talked about in such an offhanded manner. It was as if he were backstabbing her somehow, and he didn't like it one bit.

"But seriously," said Lily. "I heard he was the Head Boy _and_ top of his year. Hermione already _is_ top of her year – and I'm pretty sure Hermione's a shoe-in for Head Girl, I mean, look at what she's done for him – for _us_!"

"Wait," said George. "Hermione – _our_ Hermione Jean Granger brought all of _you_ back from the _other_ side?"

"Yeah, but don't ask us anything," said Sirius after downing the contents of his goblet.

"We barely know anything as it is." Remus added with a small frown. "That's what this rather large gathering is for – to announce it to the public and answer questions."

"So _that's_ why my girlfriend is here." Ron said, thoughtfully sending Luna – who was seated at the Heads Table talking animatedly with her Ravenclaw Head – a meaningful glance. She stopped speaking upon feeling someone's eyes on her and turned to Ron. She smiled at him and waved. Ron blushed at being caught, but waved back, nonetheless.

"Whipped," coughed Remus' wife, who still refused to be called Nymphadora, saying; _'It's either Mrs. Lupin or Tonks!'_ Ron turned a darker shade of red at this, sending everyone into rounds of laughter once more.

* * *

"They seem to be having fun." Cedric remarked, taking a bite of his bacon and chewing slowly.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "But then again, you should be surprised if they aren't." She drank some Pumpkin Juice before saying, "Having the Weasley Twins and the Marauders around one table tends to make everything fun, I guess." She licked her lips absentmindedly, liking the way her drink's taste was still very much present.

"I'm sorry," said Cedric, guiltily looking down at the slice of toast he held in his hands. "When I had asked you to accompany me during breakfast, I hadn't even considered how you'd feel about the arrangement! You may sit with them, if you wish." He said quickly, taking a small bite of the toast. "I'd even escort you to the table if you'd like." He was about to stand, but stopped when the beautiful brunette by his side placed a hindering hand on his shoulder – gently pushing him down.

"Oh, no!" Hermione laughed, patting Cedric's cheek with the same hand she used to prevent him from standing. "I'm sorry if I sounded a little irritated or something." She sent him an apologetic smile before turning sheepish as she added, "I haven't been getting much sleep after all this, you see."

"Oh, of course!" Cedric proclaimed, his cheeks coloring quite a bit at her touch. "The ritual must've taken a lot out of you," said he, taking hold of the hand that was still against his cheek. "And it probably took days for your wounds to heal – I understand completely, Hermione." Cedric said, giving her a crooked smile that Cho had once deemed disarming, whilst squeezing Hermione's hand as well.

"Granger," a soft voice called from behind them. Hermione and Cedric were quick to retract their hands to turn to the source of the voice. Their eyes widened at the sight of the short girl with black hair, pimples and thick glasses. Having momentarily forgotten who she was, Hermione was cautious of speaking.

"Myrtle?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah," sighed Myrtle. "I…uh…" The dark-haired girl fumbled with the end of her dress, clearly nervous. "I just wanted to say thank you, is all!" She said, getting on her knees and bowing so low her hair was sprawled on the floor.

"Please," begged Hermione, whose cheeks have visibly reddened at the former ghost's actions. "No need for that." She added, looking more embarrassed than flattered. She had expected anger at keeping things from her friend, and perhaps gratitude at returning loved ones back to the realm of the living – but nothing of this sort!

"But you helped me!" Myrtle proclaimed, straightening herself – though she remained on her knees. "Even when I was such a prat to you, you never held it against me…" A moment of silence engulfed the entire room, before Myrtle proclaimed in her loudest voice, "NOW, PEEVES!"

Suddenly, the Hall grew dark, as if it were midnight and then before Hermione could comprehend what was happening, fireworks flew up into the sky – all going up and forming her name in the colors of all four houses. Just as Hermione thought she couldn't get anymore flushed of all the attention, Cedric stood on his seat.

"FREE CHEERS FOR HERMION GRANGER!" The bronze-haired teen yelled, prompting everyone to stand, clap and yell, "Hip, Hip, Hooray!" in her honor. She looked around and saw that even the Professors had joined in, and Luna, who had come as The Quibler's representative, was taking photos of everything. Turning to the Gryffindor table, her eyes were quick to land on her two best friends, laughing, smiling, clapping, and cheering for her alongside everyone else.

It took a while for everyone to settle down and for Hermione and The Great Hall to regain their proper color.

* * *

**A/N:** Not much was changed from the previous edit - and this is where I stopped posting, right? -.- But not to worry, I have up to Chapter five properly finished now (unlike previously, when I had horrible fragments of until Chapter 7 and just... bleaugh). So yes, I won't be giving up anytime soon! :D

_**Anonymous Review Reply**_

_**Anonymous**_: Thanks! :D


	3. Chapter 3

"_It__ is the wisest who grieves most at the loss of time__"_

_-Dante Alighieri_

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"FREE CHEERS FOR HERMION GRANGER!" The bronze-haired teen yelled, prompting everyone to stand, clap and yell, "Hip, Hip, Hooray!" in her honor. She looked around and saw that even the Professors had joined in, and Luna, who had come as The Quibler's representative, was taking photos of everything. Turning to the Gryffindor table, her eyes were quick to land on her two best friends, laughing, smiling, clapping, and cheering for her alongside everyone else.

It took a while for everyone to settle down and for Hermione and The Great Hall to regain their proper color.

* * *

"Now that we've all been fed, the next matter at hand shall be addressed." McGonagall said with her amplified voice, waving Hermione over. "Let us all welcome to the podium, Miss Hermione Jean Granger – the very reason you are all here today."

The thunderous applause surprised Hermione, and she found herself blushing at the attention once more. Just as she thought the audience couldn't get any louder, the Weasley Twins began to wolf whistle, causing Harry, Ron, and Cedric to do the same as well – much to everyone's delight. Wandlessly casting _Sonorus _on herself, she schooled her expression to that of a determined woman.

"Thank you," said Hermione upon reaching the stand. "Please, settle down." Everyone did so, and soon all ears and eyes were turned in her direction. "So," began Hermione with a nervous smile. "This gathering was called to order, not only to reunite you with your loved ones, but to answer most of your questions as well. And this will also serve as _our_ – that is, Harry, Ron, and my – official statement regarding what truly happened with the war. We'll explain those not too personal happenings in our lives," the brunette paused, smiling at her two boys – a gesture they reciprocated. "From arriving at Hogwarts and defeating a Basilisk, to saving a wrongfully condemned man and being illegally entered in a life-threatening tournament, from learning to defend ourselves from beneath a pink toad's nose, to losing the one person whom we thought held all the answers to our questions and problems, and finally," smiling, she cleared her throat, and spoke softly, "to fulfilling two prophecies."

Harry and Ron, upon a silent agreement to stand by Hermione, simultaneously stood to accompany her. Casting the_ Sonorus _charm on themselves, they told everyone to get comfortable and get ready for a rather long story. Everyone laughed as both Marauders and Weasley Twins conjured pillows and large cushions and began setting them up to the side of the Gryffindor Table.

"And please," said Harry, raising a hand. "Save your questions for later."

And so they told their story – from how they met until the events just before the part where Ron left them alone.

"So we took turns wearing the Horcrux," said Ron. "All our thoughts and feelings were amplified by the darn locket, which led me to make a mistake – it was what I would consider – the worst one of my life." Everyone waited with baited breaths as he paused. Hermione rubbed his back soothingly, while Harry slung an arm over his shoulders. "I left them." He finally said, causing almost everyone in The Great Hall to gasp. "I left my two best mates alone in the forest – out of anger, hunger, and most of all… jealousy." He placed an arm around Hermione's waist. "Most of you may know that I've fancied Hermione for some time before the hunt." Murmurs of agreement filled the crowd, which made Harry and Hermione chuckle. "Well," said he. "There was a time – while we were on our journey – that I became jealous of these two here," to emphasize his point, he slung his arm around Harry's waist, and then pulled both of his friends (for his other arm was already around Hermione) close. "Harry had gone to follow Hermione, that time." Ron explained. "She was patrolling the border of our wards, making sure they were still intact and what not. So that left me alone… left me to imagine just what they could possibly be doing without me. Add to that the locket's ability to enhance our emotions – especially ones that could split us up and prevent us from completing our mission – I was bloody convinced that they were having a relationship behind my back. But that wasn't enough to get me to leave." He said, his grip on both his friends tightening, prompting both of them to squeeze him reassuringly in return. "I was also angry at the time. I was angry at Dumbledore, for thinking that we could easily figure things out. I was angry at Harry for not having a plan. I was angry at Hermione for always taking Harry's side. I was angry at Voldemort for making our lives miserable." He sighed. "Eventually, this led to a fight between us. I returned – well, _threw_, really – the locket to Hermione and left."

Hermione continued on explaining the story up to the point where she had broken Harry's wand. After which, Harry told the story until the part where they met up in front of the Room of Requirements after Harry saw the bust of Rowena Ravenclaw and Ron and Hermione took some Basilisk fangs. From then onwards, Ron told the story, up until Voldemort's death.

"And that's how it happened," said Harry with a sheepish smile. He ran his eyes over the crowd, noting how most of the men had their eyes trained on Hermione. He clenched his fists, trying to keep his irritation at having so many men stare at _his_ best friend. They were eyeing her like a prize, which really only served to annoy him. The others looked at her as if she were a goddess or a princess. Now _that_, he thought with a chuckle, _that_ was alright.

"Any questions?" Hermione asked, laughing when so many raised their hands. Ron and Harry, however, were not so lighthearted, after realizing that almost all those whose hands are raised were male. "Yes, Mrs. Potter?"

"You never explained to us how you resurrected us." Harry's mother politely pointed out.

"Ah yes," replied Hermione. "I just thought it be best if we get the stuff about the war through before that. So we'll get to that after some of the questions."

"Any others…?" Ron asked. "Yes, the young lad sitting at the Hufflepuff table." A little boy pointed to himself in question. "Yes, you, the one wearing Weasley Wizard Wheezes robes." A middle-aged woman cast the spell on the boy and soon the little boy's voice rang through The Hall.

"Um… How long has _V-v- _You-Know-Who been dead?" He asked, standing on the space beside Cedric – the same seat Hermione had previously occupied.

Every person with two X chromosomes cooed at the little boy, finding him irresistibly cute with his dimpled cheeks, dark locks and grey-blue eyes.

"Well aren't you brave," said Hermione with a soft smile. "What's your name?"

"Edmund, Miss Granger." The boy stated courteously, sending a dimpled smile at Hermione, which only served to make all the girls swoon. "Edmund Diggory."

"Well, Edmund, you're a very brave fellow for trying to say Voldemort's name." Harry said warmly. "And to answer your question, Voldemort's been dead for exactly two months now." Harry turned to a young lady that looked either twelve or thirteen sitting by the Slytherin Table. "How about you, little miss? I believe you were raising your hand?"

The girl blushed and nodded, standing up. A boy who looked to be her older brother cast the charm for her.

"Are any of you dating anybody?"

The trio smiled at the little girl, but couldn't help the small bout of laughter that escaped them.

"_I'm_ not dating anyone at the moment." Hermione said with a laugh, which caused most men to cheer. And to encourage the reaction, The Weasley Twins wolf whistled once more. Really, she sent them an exasperated smile, they had to stop embarrassing her! "And I don't think I'll ever get one." She grumbled. "What – with these two scaring every guy I even _talk_ to, away." Everyone laughed once more. "But seriously, I think it'll be a while before I even _think_ about anything that serious." Both her best friends nodded in agreement.

"I'm pretty sure we aren't the only people any admirer of Hermione's going to have to go through." Ron said with mischievous smile. "I mean Hermione and Harry's practically part of the family, and most of my brothers probably have something to say to anyone who even _looks_ at her in the wrong way." Rounds of laughter rang through The Hall. "Well anyway, _I'm_ taken with the beautiful woman sitting at the Ravenclaw table." Ron said, earning cheers and sighs of defeat from everyone as he went down from the podium and made his way to Luna. "Everyone, meet Luna Lovegood, my girlfriend." He said, affectionately kissing her on the forehead.

"Well, _I_ am single." Harry said, causing almost all the ladies (and even some men) to applaud the fact. He met Ginny's eyes briefly, and he was pleased to see her smile and nod. "And will probably remain single for a while."

"What do you look for in a woman, Harry?" A feminine voice from either the Ravenclaw or the Hufflepuff table asked.

"Hermione, what do you want in a bloke?" This time, it was male, and definitely came from the Slytherin table.

Both Harry and Hermione blushed and laughed at the questions.

"We don't _really_ have an ideal lad or lass in mind," said Harry thoughtfully. "We'd rather be friends with whomever we choose to be with before actually pursuing any type of relationship with them." He turned to Hermione and wove his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Isn't that right, Hermione?" The brunette nodded in response, smiling at the depth and tact that Harry's words contained.

"Alright," said Ron, jogging to stand by Hermione's left, since Harry was on her right. "Are there any more…?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"You mentioned learning something while you were camping," said their old professor. "What was it?"

"Why don't you try guessing?" Harry joked, riling the crowd up.

A lot of them screamed their answer, and the trio found it amusing. They called for silence though, and called on them one by one once more.

"Wandless magic!"

"As wonderful as that is," said Harry with a shake of his head, "No. Hermione's the only one that has that mastered." Hermione smiled bashfully at the astonishment and awe the crowd expressed.

"Non-verbal magic?"

"Not counted, seeing as you learn that in school – though we did improve on it." Ron nodded, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Animagus transformation!"

"We got a winner!" The trio cheered with a laugh.

"We _all_ are." Ron stated proudly, with Hermione and Harry smiling. Everyone chanted for them to show their Animagus Forms, and they complied, though all three were a little weary. They've never done it in front of others before. They all winked at each other though, and moved away so that they were all facing different directions: Harry to the Gryffindor table, Ron to the Slytherin table, and Hermione in the space between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table. They then went into a run, jumped, and while in midair, changed into their Animagus forms.

Ron fell to the floor on four hooves. His coat was a beautiful white, with hints of cream spots that were reminiscent of his freckles. The horse's mane made him stand out from any ordinary horse – for it was a fiery red that matched his tail and showed the world that he truly was a part of the Weasley Clan. Everyone applauded before turning their sights to the other two.

Hermione's transformation was deemed adorable by some as she transformed into a larger-than-ordinary Arctic Fox. She had caramel-colored fur, and her tail was bushy enough that it reminded everyone of her own bushy locks. The tips of her ears were a striking white, and her eyes were the same chocolate color that they were when she was human.

Harry stretched, his tail swishing right to left as he did so. His black hair made for his sleek black fur, and the scar on his forehead translated into matted spot of white fur in the shape of a lightning bolt on his – now feline – head. He let out a soft rumble from his throat, his emerald green eyes meeting that of his parents, as they stared at their son who was now a Mountain Lion.

Murmurs of awe and applause rang throughout the Hall, and Harry and Ron moved so that they were by Hermione's side. They then turned and began to walk back to the podium, transforming before everyone's eyes as they did so.

They knew what was next, of course, and Harry and Ron were anticipating it as much as, if not more than, anyone.

Hermione's explanations were next, and they all wanted to hear the details from the Brightest Witch of Age herself.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the third chapter that I've never posted before, lol. Anyways, shout out to my best friend 'cuz it's her birthday! :D


	4. Chapter 4

"_He who neglects the present moment throws away all he has."_

_-Schiller_

* * *

**_Previously:_**

They knew what was next, of course, and Harry and Ron were anticipating it as much as, if not more than, anyone.

Hermione's explanations were next, and they all wanted to hear the details from the Brightest Witch of Age herself.

* * *

Somehow, Harry and Ron understood that something had happened and that they wouldn't be able to undo things anymore. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, Hermione had gone through something without telling or confiding in them. They only hoped they hadn't lost their Hermione.

"You want us to stay here, Hermione?" Harry whispered, placing a concerned hand on Hermione's back as they ascended the steps. When they reached the last step, Hermione turned around and pulled her two best friends in for a group hug, causing a lot of the crowd to _'ooh'_ and _'aww'_.

"Please." She replied, eyes closed and an edge to her voice. "But your questions… and I'm sure you'll have a lot. Save them for next time – alright?" Her brown eyes moved from Harry's green orbs to Ron's blue ones, before going back to Harry's. She knew they understood. By later, she had meant that they should ask them when it was just the three of them.

They got to the center and conjured three chairs, in decorative red and gold – as a tribute to their house. Hermione took the center seat and took a deep breath in as she let her gaze move over the sea of people. She had already planned out her words, and knew what she would say and what she wouldn't. The only thing she worried about is if there were people out there who would be able to pick up certain loose ends in her story.

"**It all started when I was called into the Ministry some days after my seventeenth birthday…**

_Hermione, a sixth year Prefect, looked around suspiciously. The envelope before her had the seal of the Ministry of Magic, but for all she knew, it was some cruel prank someone was trying to pull on her. Upon seeing no one watching her, she took the letter and pocketed it, making a mental note to read it later._

_When all of her classes for the day finished, she headed to the library and took out the envelope after having found a more secluded part of it. She broke the seal and took out the parchment inside, reading the words with inquisitive eyes._

_**Miss Granger;**_

_**Happy 17**__**th**__** birthday, and may your magic continue to flow and grow!**_

_**This letter has been sent to ask for an audience with you regarding important personal and confidential matters – none of which would be disclosed here should you be with anyone when you read this.**_

_**Please reply to this letter using the blank parchment located inside the envelope with an amicable time.**_

_**M.J. Collins**_

_**Head of the Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic**_

_Eyes wide and filled with more than a handful of emotions, Hermione took out the blank parchment. She had more than half a mind to go straight to her Head of House or to Professor Dumbledore himself. She bit her lower lip in thought, drumming her fingers on the wooden table, as she debated whom to go to. Upon settling on an idea, she stood and gathered her things, making her way to Professor Dumbledore's Office._

_Being a prefect granted her many perks, one of which was always being aware of the Headmaster's password. She said the password with a smile, thanking the goblin when she was granted access, and walked up the spiral staircase._

_She looked around upon reaching the landing, and found that Professor Dumbledore was looking at her with an amused smile. Blushing, slightly embarrassed, Hermione walked over to probably should have sent him a note beforehand!_

"_Good evening, Professor." She said politely. "I was wondering if you could help me out with something."_

"_Good evening and happy birthday, Miss Granger!" returned the Hogwarts Headmaster jovially, for which Hermione thanked him before he continued to speak. "Have a seat then." He gestured to the chairs opposite his desk before gesturing to the bowl of sweets on his desk. "Care for some Sherbet Lemon?" When Hermione refused, Dumbledore nodded. "Now how may I be of help to you, Miss Granger?"_

"_I…" Hermione paused, unsure of how to tell him of the letter. "I received a letter from the Ministry, today, Professor. It… It was asking for me to be there at a time that I was free _– to discuss important personal and confidential matters_ – it said." She licked her dried lips in exasperation as her brows furrowed. "And I'm unsure whether or not it is true or if I should go…"_

"_I see… Might I have a look at the letter, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded and took the letter – which was now back in the envelope, along with the blank parchment – out of her pocket, before placing it on the desk, before sliding it over to him._

_Hermione twiddled her thumbs as Dumbledore's eyes moved from side to side, reading the contents carefully. Upon finishing, his unreadable eyes met that of Hermione's and he studied her. She flushed under the scrutiny, but not once broke their gaze other than to blink._

"_I do think that this is real, Miss Granger. And I suggest that you reply to the letter as instructed." He smiled in that way that reminded Hermione of her grandfather. "Perhaps you would benefit from such a visit to the Ministry." She nodded obediently, thanked the Headmaster, took her things and headed to the Gryffindor tower. She supposed that she would write a reply tonight and send it tomorrow._

"**And so when the time came, I flooed to the Ministry and headed straight to the Department of Mysteries – since I already knew where it was…" A few laughs echoed in the hall, including Hermione's own.**

"_Miss Granger!" A masked figure greeted her enthusiastically, and Hermione spun to look at the person. "Do come in," the navy blue robes that the figure wore gave none of their gender away, and Hermione had to wonder how she would address the person. The voice, after all, could've been a charm, for all she knew._

"_Collins?" She tentatively called out as she walked on over to the figure, who was standing by an unlabeled black door. It was only when she came closer that she realized there was indeed a label for the door. It was written all over the door, in fact, which hid the fact that the wood of the door was actually painted white, only covered in black because of the writings, which were in different languages._

_The one that Hermione could make out, though, read;_

_**M.J. Collins**_

_**Department of Mysteries Head**_

"_That's right, Miss Granger. Now, why don't we take matters into my office so that we can discuss your reason for being here." The figure opened the door and let Hermione enter before it did, granting both of them entrance into a room decorated with a cream colored carpet, dark wood furnishings and white seats. The walls were a pale blue, decorated with framed poems and quotes by different people._

"_Have a seat, please."_

_The door closed and Hermione cautiously walked in, taking a seat and feeling like a little girl in a grown up world in her finest Hogwarts robes and her hair tied in a high ponytail. She had opted to meet Collins on Friday, after her afternoon classes and before her Astronomy class. It would give her the weekend to think about whatever they had to say – if there was anything at all to think about._

"_Tea? Butterbeer? Pumpkin Juice? Anything at all to drink or nibble on? Chocolate frogs or Pumpkin Pasties?"_

_Hermione shook her head, politely saying, "No thank you." It was unnerving how Collins seemed to be so kind and accommodating – _too_ kind and accommodating. Trying her best not to show her suspicious thoughts, she kept a calm inquisitive face as she watched Collins go around his desk and take a seat on a large white chair._

"_Now Miss Granger – may I call you Hermione? Truth be told, I'm not that much older than you, though I can't reveal my entire identity, I'll have you know that I was a fresh graduate from Hogwarts when you were a First Year." Collins laughed, and Hermione took her time to gawk at the person before her. Already the Head in six years?! She nodded at his question though, and watched as he composed himself and took out some folders from a drawer in his desk._

_She felt herself grow increasingly nervous and she idly drummer her fingers against her thigh as she watched Collins open the folder and look at the contents, seemingly looking for something instead of actually reading it. His eyes brightened and he smiled a little after that before looking back at her, procuring a piece of paper from the folder._

"_Now, your full name is Hermione Jean Granger, am I right? Born to Daniel Jacob Granger and Madison Emma Granger (nee Thornton) on the afternoon of September 19, 1979…" She watched as he looked up to meet her gaze. "Correct?"_

"_Yes," said Hermione, though her answer felt empty because of the lack of sir/ma'am._

"_You received a letter on the day of your seventeenth birthday, and have come at the time you yourself decided, correct?"_

_Another nod._

"_Well then, let's get started," said Collins, and Hermione could feel Collins' excitement rolling off of the person in waves. "You have been called to be made aware of a rather interesting bit of information about your future." She could just see Collins smiling behind the mask. "You see, Hermione, it seems that your good friend Mister Potter isn't the only one with a prophecy entitled to his name. There was a prediction – made even before the rise of Voldemort – of certain events pertaining to a certain individual."_

_Hermione's eyes widened. "E-excuse me?" She asked, scandalized by the entire situation. What was this guy talking about? Was he serious? What was the prophecy? Various thoughts along those lines and more ran through Hermione's head as she stared conspicuously at the person before her._

_Collins smiled behind the mask, chuckling at her reaction. "I suppose you would like to see and hear the prophecy as proof that I am not lying?" He asked, before adding as an afterthought, "I'm _Mister_ Collins, by the way." He knew it could get quite confusing to identify genders when it came to outsiders. Some people actually thought that they masked their voices! He rolled his eyes at the thought. It was absurd. The only time they ever even dressed up in such secretive décor was when they were on missions – and Collins had just returned from one._

"_I would appreciate it, Mister Collins." Hermione replied with a nod. She watched, transfixed, as he reached up and took off his mask. Her eyes widened. Was he allowed to do that? She then rolled her eyes at herself. Of course he is! He's the Department's Head. It's probably a misconception that Unspeakables always wear those things, anyways._

_With the mask off, Hermione was treated to a view of a tan face to match his dark locks and warm dark blue eyes. Hermione could feel herself blush as she regarded the definitely handsome man before her. After all, as smart as she was, she was also a teenage girl, and therefore liable to have harmless crushes and find men – even older men – attractive._

_Noticing the pink tint that had dusted over Hermione's cheeks, Collins raised a brow. "Are you alright, Hermione?" She nodded mutely. "You look a little flushed there," continued Collins with furrowed brows. "Perhaps we should reschedule?" He offered, leaning forward slightly to have a closer look at the girl before him._

"_Oh, no, no, no!" Hermione assured the man. "There really is no need – I'm healthy and all right as ever." She said, "Now, the prophecy?" She waited for him to stand so that she would follow patiently and obediently behind him._

_She trailed after him until they reached the room Hermione was all too familiar with. Memories of sneaking into the room she was now in flashed before her very eyes and Hermione couldn't help the feeling of dread that filled her. What if the prophecy about her was absurd and downright preposterous? What if it told her that she would die before Harry could defeat Voldemort? She frowned, vanishing her thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking along those lines._

"_Here we are," announced Collins with a smile. "Seeing as each prophecy can only be moved or taken by its subject or creator, please do the honors, Hermione." He nodded at the little ball just above his head. "Number one hundred and fifty-one."_

_Hermione nodded and inhaled deeply, before taking a step closer to him and reaching up on her tiptoes. She gripped the tiny ball that was reminiscent of a Remembrall and then stood flat on her feet. She turned to Collins, who only smiled at her and then pointed at the orb._

"An ounce of ambition,

A pound of courage,

Undoubted loyalty,

And a sea of intelligence

Born from the division,

A warrior shall rise,

To lead the lost

Straight to the light

Trials and triumphs,

The warrior must face,

Before she loses

The gift of fate."

_And as the prophecy began to repeat itself, Hermione's brows stayed furrowed. What? She had no idea what it meant, and she turned to Collins to ask him for a pen and paper so that perhaps she could jot the words down. She wanted to do a bit of research._

"_No need," replied Collin to her request. "There is a copy of that in my office – I only showed it to you so that you won't doubt the validity of it, Hermione." He said with a smile. "I know of your reputation; the Brightest Witch of Age." He chuckled, "And I have to say, I had wanted to impress you from the moment I found that I would be meeting you. We could use a valuable asset like you when we graduate, you know."_

_Hermione simply watched the bashful Mr. Collins. She had to admit that he did seem rather impressive. Department Head at such a young age, organized, easy on the eyes, and seemingly a gentleman, Hermione had to admit that he was indeed impressive._

"_I suppose we should get back to your office, then, Mr. Collins?" Hermione asked politely, a smile on her face. At his nod, Hermione replaced the prophecy on its location and they retraced their steps back to his office._

"_Now, Miss Granger, do you understand why you've been brought here?" Collins asked, moving to take his seat behind his dark wooden desk. Hermione took a seat on the chair directly across from him – had it always been there? – and shook her head no. As much as she would have loved to say that she had figured it out, she knew there was no point in lying. "Well, we have reason to believe that the prophecy has begun to assert its – excuse me for my choice of word – _magic_."_

_She blinked a couple of times, looking at Collins but not really seeing him._

"_Pardon?" Hermione said, gripping the arm of the chair. "Are you saying that I am part of some prophecy that is due to be fulfilled soon?" She asked, despite already knowing the answer. It was so surreal!_

_Collins nodded, unfazed by Hermione's seemingly flabbergasted reaction. "Yes, Hermione, that is exactly what I'm saying – I must say though, the time frame is still unclear." He explained, "I have informed you of this prophecy because some of my friends in the Life Department, along with some others in Time, Death, and even Love, have come to me and asked that you come to the Ministry at least twice a month to learn from them. They claim to all have something to teach you that will aide you in fulfilling the prophecy, and I advise that you heed their call. Though of course, the time shall be of your choosing."_

"_And what if I find that I don't like to be in the Ministry?" Hermione asked tersely._

"_Then that is something you will have to discuss with them, yourself, Hermione." Collins replied with a smile. "But believe me, we here at the Department of Mysteries are far from our Ministry cohorts. We do not hold bias or the like against anyone – well, unless you blab about unspeakable stuff, I guess." He chuckled, with a carefree shrug._

"_And if I were to agree?" She asked, "When would the first meeting be?"_

_Collins beamed, "Why, right now, of course!"_

"**So I went. Two times a month, I went to the Department of Mysteries – and as you all may or may not know, that means I spoke with some Unspeakables, which meant that I cannot and will not disclose any information about my time there. I'll skip ahead – to a couple of weeks before Harry, Ron, and I got our **inheritances** from Professor Dumbledore."**

"_You seem to be progressing well, Hermione," commented Collins with a proud smile. "They speak highly of you, and I can only begin to think what having you in our department would do! But I'm getting ahead of myself – you've yet to finish schooling and I'm already trying to lure you in." He laughed; Hermione joined him, finding his rather carefree attitude endearing._

"_Well the things I've learned are interesting and I do find myself quite curious about everything else – perhaps I will return someday?" She offered. She still planned on working for House Elves' rights, but she had been honest in saying her curiosity had been piqued. "But why have you asked to see me, though?"_

_Collins met her chocolate eyes with his dark blue ones without backing down. "You have been preparing to fulfill the prophecy, correct?" He smiled softly when she nodded. "Well, it is time that we let you go. You will figure out that when the end for one chapter has arrived, an opening for the next one comes into view."_

_Hermione matched his smile with her own, "So I suppose this means my meetings are over?" She stood from the chair. "I understand – I'll see to it that the prophecy is fulfilled, Mr. Collins."_

"**And I left, only to return – and I mean properly return and not disguised as some other folk – three days after Voldemort's death. The Ministry was in shambles, but I knew, just like how one knew that they were right, I knew that Collins would be there."**

* * *

**A/N: **Soooooooo sorry for the long wait! I simply had no time to post! -.- Anyways, I'm sick at the moment, and so I've dragged my butt to the computer and uploaded, haha XD Seriously, I need rest but I've got too much to do before the end of this semester.

_**Anonymous Review Reply**_

**Anonymous**: Actually, the animagus and patronus of a person isn't always the same. While we have McGonagall and James Potter who is in that sort of predicament (having their animagus form and patronus the same animal), this doesn't necessarily mean that all witches and wizards will fit in the same category. Also, I wanted to be able to portray that the animals connected to each witch and wizard reflects their personality – but that in the case of patronuses, it also reflects more of the side of the person that their memory personifies. For example, Hermione has an otter for a patronus, which may entail that her happiest memory (at that time) was a time where she was rewarded or applauded for her intelligence, because otters are said to be so. That being said, who's to say that her patronus hasn't changed on the account of her living through the war? And then when it comes to her animagus, the fox represents cleverness, diplomacy, and discretion, all of which I believe Hermione has in spades. To get deeper into that, I'll be reflecting it in the story – though I admit they won't be changing into their Animagus Forms every other chapter, you may notice the traits that would show why I paired them with that animal. :) Sorry for ranting, but I hoped you understand why I didn't give them the same animal from their patronus. :D Anyways, thanks for the review! :D


End file.
